In the Shadows
by shalaboo
Summary: Sara is kidnapped.Can Greg save her in time? sandle x
1. Chapter 1

_Something didn't feel right. It was the middle of the night and Sara had just woken up. Maybe something woke her but she wasn't sure but as she was lying there trying to get back to sleep she got a weird feeling. She felt like someone was watching her._

_It was 4am and the house was silent apart from her rapid breathing. Sara started to drift back when she heard footsteps in my room, she sat bolt upright and was punched straight into the face. She was stunned and couldn't see a thing and didn't know what was happening. Just that a man was now telling her to keep her mouth shut! _

Sara's POV

He dragged me out of the bed and I felt something cold get pushed into my stomach. His flashlight flicked on and that's when I saw the gun in his hand.

He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out of the room and almost threw me down the stairs. I felt burning pain in my ankle and arm but that was nothing compared to the fear of that gun pointed at me. He dragged me out the back door and threw me into my car. He jumped in and started driving and this is when I really panicked.

What the hell was going on? I started screaming at him and hitting out and he screamed back at me. I felt it before I knew what was happening. He hit me in the face with the butt of the gun. The pain seared through me I swear he must have broken my cheekbone. There was blood all over the seats and the pain was making me feel faint.

I must have passed out because the next thing I knew I was on a dingy bed in a dark cell. It was like a jail cell, with bars as one wall. There was crying and moaning to be heard from every direction. I didn't know where I was or anything but I knew this was bad and the pain in my face was awful.

A few moments later when my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could see a girl straight across from me in another cell. She was staring straight at me. I asked her who she was. What was going on? And she tried to explain in a shaky voice as best she could. We were here to be killed. What she had been through was like something in a film. Women were kidnapped and brought here to be tortured and some were raped and killed straight away. The rest were kept alive until the guys got bored and wanted some new flesh. She knew we would die here because the guys would have no problem letting you see them.

Since she had been here, which was almost 3 weeks she had seen 2 girls die.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; it was like a story from a horror film. And then we heard it the screaming, it was spine chilling, it got weaker and weaker and I have never been so terrified. An hour later a man walked past carrying the lifeless body of a girl no older that 16. panic and fear rose in my chest and I couldn't help but think that I would never get out of here alive and never get to see Greg again.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the crime lab Gil and Brass called Greg into the office. Greg stuck his hands his pockets "uh oh I'm in trouble.

Judging by the expressions on their faces it was something serious. Greg took a seat and Gil started to explain that they had just received a photograph by email. It was of Sara and it wasn't good.

"But she's at home in bed" Greg whimpered.

"We have already sent a patrol car to check and Nick and Ronnie are processing the scene. There looks to have been a struggle in the bedroom and the back door was jimmied open" Brass said in as delicate a tone as he could manage. This was all too much for Greg to comprehend and he demanded to see the picture

Gil and Brass looked at each other first before Brass said he had a right to see it. Gil turned his laptop around to show Greg a picture of Sara lying on a filthy mattress and cover in blood. One side of her face was swollen and bruised and Greg's t-shirt (the one she wears to bed when he's not home) was clung to her from blood and sweat.

Seeing the love of his life Greg freaked out and ran from the office towards the locker room almost mowing down Hodges on the way. Nick saw this happen and went after him "what the hell is wrong Greggo?" "Someone has got Sara" Greg barely managed to stutter. Nick was left standing in confusion as their pagers went off and Greg left the room in tears.

Gil had called a staff meeting. The two guys walked to the meeting room and Greg stood numbly at the back while Brass addressed the team. They all turned to look at Greg who didn't notice, he was too busy ringing Sara's phone in the hope that maybe the picture was wrong. He felt Catherine's arms around him and he succumbed to the embrace, he needed it and Catherine was almost like a mother to him and he felt lost right now.

He pulled away and left the room when the details were being discussed. A sure sign of denial and went to Archie to see if he had any lead on the email address but typically he didn't. Gil called Greg out and told him to take the night off but he refused he wasn't going to stop working until Sara was beside him.


End file.
